


possessed by an animal eh?

by Jackonthelongwalk



Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [15]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, getting scratched up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackonthelongwalk/pseuds/Jackonthelongwalk
Summary: Demetri and Hawk fuck before going to the beach and Hawk scratches up Demetri's back leaving him with some visible marks.Requested!
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128746
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	possessed by an animal eh?

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this quite high, its just a silly little goofy smut fic

Demetri and Hawk had been spending the morning wrapped up in each other's gangly limbs. Hawk's face nuzzled into the crook of Demetri's neck his soft nose smashed against the slightly raised bumps of Demetri's skin. His leg tucked over Demetri's hips, Demetri's hand was drawing circles over his shoulder. Turning his face toward Hawk's their lips brushed together breathing into each outs mouths the air swirling between them. Demetri leaned in tracing Eli's lips with his tongue before pressing his mouth against Eli's, their lips slipped together for a few moments before Hawk rolled himself on top of Demetri's their hips shoved together, cocks grazing through the thinly veiled fabric. Demetri's hand's took their well loved place holding Hawk's hips. Hawk deepened the kiss massaging his tongue into Demetri's the taste of the lollipop he was sucking on just an hour before spread into Demetri's mouth. Hawk's cock twitched when Demetri started to suck his tongue savouring the orange candy favour. Hawk pulled away sighing happily, he grounded his hips into Demetri's his cock was aching for some attention, they had been so tired after practice last night they didn't even fuck in the shower, just fell into bed.

Demetri tighten his grasp on Hawk's hips his finger tips leaving little purple bruises to develop under them. He pulled Hawk's hips into his craving more friction, taking control he began to push Hawk's hips back and forth and in a circle their cocks were rubbing gracelessly. Hawk's hand slapped against Demetri's chest propping himself up so he could arch his back and grind roughly into Demetri's cock which had shifted out of his boxers and was curving against his stomach. Demetri's hands let go of Hawk's hips and pushed them under Hawk's briefs his fingers digging into Hawk's supple ass pulling him open, the fabric of the briefs slipped in the cleft of Hawk's ass cotton rubbing against his hole evoking a light whine. Demetri's fingers crept toward Hawk's hole lifting the fabric his middle fingers brushing against the wrinkled hole. Demetri watched as Hawk took in a sharp breath his neck extending back, the creamy pale skin was tinted yellow evidence of old hickies, his adam's apply bobbed as Demetri started to apply pressure with his finger tips to Hawk's hole. Hawk dropped down to his elbows placed on either side of Demetri, their foreheads shoved together, Hawk's hips stopped for moving for a moment all that could be heard was Hawk's panting

"Wanna fuck dude? or keep grinding like we're in 9th grade?"

Demetri flipped Hawk over and pulled their underwear off, his cock slapped wetly against his belly button, Hawk was on his back legs opened lazily cock covered in pretty pearlescent precum.

"Pretty cock, looks about the same size as 9th grade though don't you think?" Demetri teased his hand covering almost the entire thing as he pumped it. Reaching over to his bed side table he grabbed the lube, and slapped the underside of Hawk's thigh before gently pushing Hawk's knee up to his chest

"What are you doing?" Hawk's eyebrow was cocked "You want to finger me like this?" his gestured to himself, how spread out he was.

"You can get on your stomach if you want Eli, I don't care which way we do it." Demetri smirked at him

"No, No let's do it like this!" Hawk's voice was a little sharp excitement obvious. Demetri replied with a hum and Hawk took both of his legs pressing them into his chest, his fleshy pink rimmed hole exposed to Demetri.

Demetri squeezed some lube into his hand and jerked it up and down Hawk's cock, he loved when Hawk's cock would glistened against his stomach while Demetri fucked him. Hawk was panting short breathy sounds filling the room. Demetri took his lubed up fingers and traced two up along Hawk's hole, sinking both of them in Demetri started scissoring and plunging them in and out, his eyes looked up to Hawk's face his mouth was open letting out whiney whimpers each time Demetri's fingers grazed his special spot, Hawk's chest was flushed and his cock was leaking onto his stomach, which was becoming shinny with lube as Hawk writhed against the fingers his cock would bounce leaving flecks of cum and lube sprinkled on his stomach.

Demetri pulled his fingers out abruptly and coated his cock stroking himself a few times before rubbing his cock up and down the cleft of Hawk's ass stopping at his rosebud hole which would puff open inviting him in, but Demetri wanted to tease so he'd rest his cock head against Hawk's hole for a second before guiding it back up and down. Hawk started to squirm and whine his knuckles going white from holding his knees up. Impatiently he puffed his hole open

"come on dude, we have shit to do later and I wanna come now!" he whined snarkily like the brat he was. The complaining made Demetri's cock jump, he loved to hear Hawk complain, something about him begging Demetri to make him cum in that bitchy voice really got him going.

"Okay Hawk!" Demetri mocked lightly before lining his cock up with Hawk's hole sliding in half way grasping the backs of Eli's thighs submerging his cock into Hawk's warm hole. He pulled back out slowly so only the tip was inside before slamming back in, setting a dangerous pace, Demetri had him bent in half in knees right in his chest his hole clenching down on Demetri's cock

"Oh FUCK Dem please, harder!" Hawk whined wantonly wrapping his arms around Demetri's neck and tugging him roughly down, Demetri's hips were slamming into Hawk rapidly. Hawk's hand dug into Demetri's back frantically, his nails though short were digging into Demetri's flesh, every time Demetri slammed his cock into Hawk's prostate Hawk would scratch his back trying to pull him impossibly closer and deeper, Demetri was grunting and moaning each time Hawk would scratch him. Hawk's other hand was tightly wound in Demetri's hair tugging his neck to Hawk's mouth he nipped and sucked hungrily until a deep cherry red mark was forming across his skin.

Hawk's hole was fluttering opening and baring down on Demetri's cock erratically, a tell sign he was about to cum.

"Oh fuck are you going to cum just from this baby?" nothing was more erotic for Demetri than to making Hawk cum just from getting fucked. Hawk replied with a string of profanities

"Fuck, dude, shit, Fuck, please." Hawk begged his tone needy, both his hands digging into Demetri's back the tips of his fingers bruising from the strength at which he was using

Demetri popped one of his hips creating a new angle to pound into Hawk who's orgasm was burning in his stomach. Demetri kept his pace steady and rough Hawk tugged Demetri close to him the backs of his thighs slippery with sweat he was trembling his hips jerked twice before his cock shot between them, his fingers dug and dragged along Demetri's back as the two thick squirts of cum painted both their stomachs. Demetri hips stuttered losing their rhythm he shifted upward gazing upon the mess Hawk had made between them, he groaned thrusting into Hawk desperately chasing his orgasm Hawk squeezed onto Demetri's cock and cried out

"Fuck cum in me please Dem."

Demetri let out a strangled moan before erupting inside Hawk, he pulled his cock out mid orgasm grabbed both their cocks and rubbed them together wetly paying special attention to the slit on Hawk's his thumb pressing into the tip, Hawk's face flushed embarrassed as he squirmed his cock spat out a pitiful last little load which dribbled down, meanwhile Demetri's cum was glazing both of their pink cocks thickly. Demetri's pressed a soft kiss onto Hawk's mouth before dragging him to the bathroom.

Hawk was meticulous doing his mohawk in the mirror when Demetri brushed past him to grab his tooth brush

"Holy shit!" Hawk exclaimed shoving Demetri around to look at his back

"Yeah holy shit is right, possessed by an animal eh Hawk?" Demetri smirked "Its fine baby, let's go Sam's already called me twice asking where we are!"

Demetri and Hawk arrived at the beach parting into their separate groups of friends

"Man you two are late as fuck!" Red tossed the Frisbee to Rickenberger

"Yeah what the fuck were you two even doing?"

"probably having sex, that's all they do" Rickenberger clapped Hawk on the back

"Yeah fuck off, there's nothing wrong with liking sex!" Hawk practically snarled back 

Demetri was taking his shirt off when Sam gasped

"oh my GOD Demetri, what happened?" her hand was clamped over her mouth.

"Did Hawk do that?" Adam nodded his head toward the mohwak haired boy and the other Eagle Fang members

"Yes. I know I know it seems extreme but truthfully it's not bad at all!" Demetri sighed looked over all his friends shocked faces. Sam was shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Hawk made Demetri happy and he was trying to get on her good side but seeing this was a little jarring even for her.

Adam jogged over to the Eagle Fang kids, Adam got a kick out of being a shit disturber and well it was easy to disturb Hawk's shit and piss him off.

"So Hawk you some kind of kinky bitch?" Adam asked

Hawk spun around quickly glaring at Adam

"What did you just say to me pussy?" he spat walking right up to him their feet almost touching. Adam looked him at him directly his eyes traveling to Hawk's scar. Hawk's hand flew up to his mouth covering the scar with his knuckle, his eyes started darting around.

"I was just asking about Demetri's back, you tore him up and that shit's kinky." Adam shrugged, looking bored.

All the boys in the group eyes wondered over to Demetri's back which was pale except for the bright red streaks running across his shoulders. Mikey was trying to hold in a laugh but it was bubbling out. Miguel strolled up standing beside Hawk

"Sorry I'm late, did you fucking do that to Demetri's back?" He asked looking over at Hawk eyes wide before smirking

"Yeah, I" Hawk was about to make up some excuse when Demetri, Mitch and Chris appeared.

"He just got a little rough, it's perfectly normally in any sex life." Demetri addressed the group wrapping his arm around Hawk's shoulder

"Shut up Demetri!" Hawk muttered, making eye contact with Demetri who squeezed his shoulder tightly when he noticed Hawk's knuckle in his mouth.

"I mean are we surprised? Hawk is one crazy bitch" Chris grabbed the Frisbee and setting it out onto the open beach, two of the Eagle fang boys went running after it and the rest of the group dispersed.

Miguel and Mitch were both giving Hawk the side eye

"Don't beat the fuck out of Chris man." Mitch mumbled

"love you man but he's got a point you are crazy and it's really not that surprising that you would scratch Demetri up like that." Miguel fake punched him in the arm

"Are you shitting me? Hawk you do that shit to the string beans back? Must have been a morning of rough fucking for you two" Johnny shouted as he arrived carrying a cooler with Daniel

"Johnny seriously it's not appropriate to be commenting on the sexual relationships of our students." Daniel scolded before pulling his sunglasses down getting the full view of Demetri's back

"Good God! Demetri are you alright?" Daniel rushed over to check the scratches "this certainly was an eventful morning for you two." Daniel grimaced looking at Hawk's handy work.

"HEY so because you use fancy words and shit YOU can comment on our students sexual relationships" Johnny mocked

"Which word did I use that would be considered fancy Johnny? eventful?" if Daniel rolled his eyes any harder they might have rolled right out of his head.


End file.
